Computing systems are currently in wide use. Some such computing systems host applications that are accessible by separate computing systems or applications.
For instance, some computing systems host applications and provide access to the hosted applications through a front end computing system. Separate applications can make data access requests to the hosted application, through the front end computing system.
It is not uncommon for persons maintaining the hosted application to migrate portions, or all, of the hosted application to a different location. By way of example, it may be that the hosted application is hosted in an on-premise computing system. However, it may be that portions or all of the hosted application are to be migrated to a cloud-based server environment.
When this happens, the separate, requesting applications, that are separate from the hosted environment hosting the application, may continue to make data access requests to the particular endpoint of the hosted application, at its old location (at the location before it was migrated). These separate, requesting applications are often client side applications that are using data generated or maintained by the hosted application. Therefore, when they make a data access request to an endpoint at its old location, this can cause the client side application to malfunction. Not only does this inhibit the client side application from working properly, but it can also be strongly detrimental to the user experience of a user who is using the client side application.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.